Only A Villain: A My Hero Academia Story
by SunrayShiningLight1999
Summary: All her life she's been told by other people that she'll only ever be a villain because of the nature of her Quirk. Sonoda Lucy, a secretive, 13 year old AP student who only wants to find her adoptive father who went missing three years ago, gets distracted by feelings she develops for Bakugo Katsuki as he tries to break down her walls and figure out what she's hiding.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**Longer Summary: ****All her life she's been told by other children and adults that she'll never be able to become a pro-hero because of the nature of her Quirk. Sonoda Lucy, a thirteen year old AP student who wanted nothing more than to be a pro hero like her adoptive father, but that goal changed when he went missing when Lucy was 10 years old. Now, as she begins her education at U.A all she cares about is getting stronger in every way possible so she can find her adoptive father and bring him home. **

**On her first day of classes Lucy shows herself to be a secretive person, but that catches the attention of Bakugo Katsuki. A boy determined to see what kind of competition he has for the number one hero spot. When Bakugo confronts Lucy she immediately tells him she's not competition and has only one goal; get strong enough to find and bring home her adoptive father. Despite her openness about that Bakugo reads her like an open book and knows she's hiding more, including what her quirk is which he is determined to find out before the Sports Festival. Bakugo then decides to do his best to get close to this odd kid, and find out exactly what it is she's hiding. **

**Amused by his determination at first Lucy doesn't mind it, but when she realizes she's telling Bakugo things she's never told anyone and she's developing feelings for him she tries to put her walls back up. Bakugo begins to realize his feelings have changed for Lucy but she's putting her walls up. He won't let her push him away.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The New Girl**

U.A, one of the most prestigious High Schools in Japan. Lucy worked hard to get into this school but the fact she got in on recommendations from her teachers wasn't something she was prepared to deal with. It's her first day of class but she's starting three days later than everybody else due to health reasons and the circumstances of where she's living. Everybody else here is at least two or three years older than her.

"Hey!" Lucy looks up from her hands when a cheery voice greets her. In front of her, stands a boy with green hair and green eyes and freckles splattered across his cheeks. "Are you here searching for an older sibling or Professor Aizawa?" The boy asks kindly.

Lucy blushes and shakes her head, "no, um, I'm the student that started late." Her blush only grows a deeper shade of red and even her ears heat up because of how embarrassed she is. "My name is Sonoda Lucy, I'm an AP student." Lucy adds before realizing the boy is just as embarrassed as she is. "It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Midoriya Izuku, I'm sorry for mistaking you as being lost!" Midoriya smiles at her and gives her a quick, polite bow.

"Deku, what are you doing over there?!" A loud, gravely voice shouts from across the room. Midoriya turns around looking a little started.

"Kacchan!" Deku greets the other boy, then moves aside to let him see Lucy. "I was just saying hi to the new girl." The other boy has blonde, spiky hair, peachy skin, and crimson eyes. It's his eyes that burn holes into Lucy, feeling as if they're lighting her on fire with just one look.

This is the last thing that Lucy wanted, to have a bunch of attention on her. It's not like she entered the hero course to get a spotlight. She knew getting into the hero course guaranteed a spotlight but she was hoping to avoid it somehow. Lucy's reason for wanting to go into the hero course isn't to become a pro hero nor is it for a spotlight. It's so she can learn to control her quirk better and learn other skills to help her find her adoptive father who has been M.I.A for three years now.

"Hey!" The boy with blonde hair is now standing right in front of her. Lucy had gotten so lost inside her own head she didn't even notice him come over. "What's your name, kid?"

"Sonoda Lucy, it's nice to meet you, if I'm in your spot I can move." Lucy replies, her voice showing that she's found her confidence once again.

"You're fine, 'm Bakugo Katsuki," Bakugo looks her over carefully, his expression skeptical. "Aren't you a little young to be in High School?" He asks her and Lucy nods.

"Yeah, I'm only 13 but I'm an AP student." Lucy answers cheerfully, smiling up at Bakugo.

Bakugo looks at the young girl, shocked by the smile she gives him. It's not like the ones Deku gives him, a little awkward or even slightly fearful. Sonoda's smile was pure happiness and lit up her face. A few whispers catch Bakugo's ears, the whispers telling him Lucy is one of the kids who got in on recommendations. Even Bakugo has to admit that's impressive, especially for her age, but that also makes her competition. Another person he's just going to have to beat so he becomes the next number one hero.

Without another word to Sonoda or Deku Bakugo sits at his desk just as Professor Aizawa walks into the classroom. Taking a side glance at Sonoda, Bakugo wonders what her Quirk is and how powerful it is.

The day ends and Lucy is in the library reading up on quirks and learning to control them. What she's unaware of is the pair of crimson eyes that watch her, knowing exactly what book she's reading. Bakugo already knows the rest of his classmates quirks, mostly, he is still trying to figure out how that damn nerd Deku suddenly has a quirk. Now, there's a bigger threat to worry about, Sonoda. Today he went around and asked multiple people if they knew what Sonoda's quirk was but no one could answer it directly but he was told that Sonoda and Todoroki went to the same middle school.

Bakugo went to ask half and half but the second he walked up to icy-hot the boy told him that he wasn't going to tell Bakugo anything about Sonoda without her explicit permission to do so. As if summoned by his thoughts Todoroki walks up to the table that Sonoda is sitting at, startling the poor girl who apparently had earbuds in while she was reading. Bakugo moves closer to try and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to startle you." Todoroki must be pretty close with her to call her by her first name which is obvious but that also means that Todoroki must know what Sonoda's quirk is.

"It's alright Shoto," there is a smile on Sonoda's face but it's not the same one she gave Bakugo this morning, this one is more forced than it is sincere.

"Still having issues with that?" Todoroki gestures to the book that Sonoda is reading and only gets a nod of confirmation. "I could help if you want, did you make any friends today?"

"Thanks for the offer Shoto but I think I'll just work on controlling my quirk on my own and no I didn't, it's not exactly a priority of mine right now." Sonoda answers, sounding much older than just thirteen years old.

"I'll let you be on your own then, I hope to catch up soon." Todoroki gets up and leaves the table after the pair exchange a wordless glance that meant nothing to Bakugo but something to them.

"I know you're there," Sonoda slowly looks up from her book and right towards where Bakugo was hiding so he could ease drop. Now, he definitely wants to know what this kid's quirk is. Bakugo steps out from his hiding place and meets Sonoda's golden eyes with his crimson ones. "Bakugo Katsuki, I heard a lot about you today, only three days in and you're scoping out the competition because I hear you're determined to become the next number one hero, is that right?" Sonoda asks, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Yeah, what about it kid?" Bakugo snaps back at her and she just shakes her head. With a bitter scoff she breaks eye contact returning some of her attention to the book in front of her.

"I'm not competition, you don't have to worry about me usurping the number one hero spot out from under you I couldn't care less about that even if I tried." Not only does this answer catch him off guard but it makes him more curious about this kid who got into U.A High School, on recommendations, at the age of 13. "Actually, not that this is any of your business, but I don't even care about becoming a pro hero, that's not why I'm here."

"Then why the hell are you here, Sonoda?" Bakugo goes over to her table and sits across from her. She looks up and gives him a once over then raises an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt that you actually give a fuck." He's surprised by her response once again, not because of the cursing though he hardly expected that out of a thirteen year old but because of how easily she read him, as if he was the book laid open in front of her.

"You're right I don't care but I am curious." He snaps back, feeling off kilter because of how easily this kid seems to be seeing right through him.

"So I can better myself in every way possible so I can go looking for my adoptive father who has been M.I.A for the past three years, screw the money and the fame, I just want my dad back." Total and complete honesty, and in her golden eyes no hint of sadness but rather determination and drive. "But like you said, you don't care." With that she closes up the book and slides it and a tablet into her bag. Getting up from the table she turns but Bakugo can't stop himself when he strides around to her and gently grabs her wrist.

"I'm an ass and that's a horrible thing to go through, I do care, Sonoda, you and your mom must be going through hell." A bitter laugh escapes Sonoda's rose red lips and she turns to face him.

"My adoptive mother died when I was two, I never knew her," Bakugo's face must give away the concern he's feeling right now because she continues with, "don't worry, I'm not an orphan, I've moved in with my biological father who I met over the summer." Sonoda gives him a smile, a bright one, the same one she gave him his morning when he met her.

_How the hell does she smile like that after telling me something like that?! _Bakugo asks himself. "What about your biological mother?" The question is out of his mouth before he can even think about what he's saying.

"Never knew her, my parents were both quite young when I was born, my dad was 17 while my mom was 15, so both their parents forced them to give me up for adoption, according to my dad, my mom died when I was about seven." Sonoda answers calmly, seeming like she's not bothered by the question. "But I have my biological dad and I'm going to find my adoptive father, I don't need anything more!" Again with a blinding bright smile, this time with a tilt of her head. "I should get going my dad is waiting outside for me, I hope we can get to know each other and have less morbid conversations Bakugo!" She calls over her shoulder as she jogs over to the door. She stops and turns around and scans the library. "And you can just call me Lucy or whatever nickname you want!" Then she turns and leaves the library.

Bakugo walks home, thinking about the conversation with Lucy that he had. If she only met her biological father this summer, where was she living before that? That is just one of the many questions racing through Bakugo's brain. Another question is why is he worrying about this random kid he just met today? In the end he just chalks it up to being just that, she's still just a kid, three years younger than him actually.

Lucy gets home, closing the door behind her and sliding down to the floor with a long sigh. She lied through her teeth to Bakugo, she isn't living with her biological father. She did meet him this summer but not even he knows she's still living in the house her and her adoptive father shared...alone. Her father thinks she's living with her best friend Erize. Her best friend thinks she's living in a group home… Lucy realizes that the truth will come out at some point and she should stop getting herself further and further into this web of lies. Sooner or later someone is going to come looking and find out she's been lying.

She laughs to herself, shaking her head before putting it back against the door. "I'm even lying to government!" She says to one but the walls around her and her pet corn snake. She turns her head and sees her snake, Sobek, slithering around. "Being a snake must be pretty easy hey Sobek?" She asks the snake, trying to find the will to pick herself up off the floor.

Closing her eyes for a few moments the day quickly catches up with her, the amount of energy that being tense and paranoid all day takes out of a person can be astonishing. Lucy could fall asleep right where she is, if it wasn't for her stomach, demanding it be fed. Begrudgingly getting up Lucy heads into the kitchen and gets ingredients out to make sweet and sour meatballs with spaghetti.

Her phone vibrates on the island and glancing at it for a moment Lucy groans. It's her biological father demanding they have serious talk, and it has to be _tonight._ Texting back she agrees and asks where. Less than a minute later her dad texts back.

_The house you've been living in, alone for the past three years. _

"Well Sobek," Lucy looks to the snake terrarium where her snake is looking out the glass, "I'm royally fucked."

* * *

**Author's Note: This isn't my first fanfiction but it's my first one for MHA/BNHA. I apologize if I get the timeline mixed up in future chapters, I am not the best at following timelines quite yet. Hope you enjoy the story! Stay PLUS ULTRA!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lou & Katsu-Kun

Getting home Katsuki was asked by his parents how his day was and he told them about the new girl and how she's already getting under his skin even though she hasn't done anything to him. At this moment he sits at the kitchen table pushing his food around his plate, his thoughts consumed by the events of today.

"So, thirteen years old and starting high school, she must be pretty smart but judging by how you were talking about her also very pretty?" His dad asks, this question gets Katsuki's attention right away.

"She's thirteen, she's still just a kid!" Katsuki argues and his mom rolls her eyes at him.

"Katsuki, you are right but you can still notice her looks and because she's thirteen it's about the age most kids go behind their parents backs and start dating, I know I did." His mother points out, bringing to mind all the kids Katsuki used to go to school with who started dating at thirteen.

"Yeah, she's pretty." Katsuki finally says, shoving food into his mouth. _She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen. _Katsuki thinks to himself then chases the thought from his head, getting up and taking his food to his room to avoid embarrassing himself in front of his parents.

"Damn kid." He mutters to himself as he sits at his desk and looks at the new text messages he has. One is from Deku and the other is from Kirishima who Katsuki begrudgingly calls a friend. They're both asking him about the new girl, what he thinks of her.

Quickly texting back he lies to them telling them he thinks she's a spoiled brat kid. He asks himself why he's lying to them only to answer himself with, because he wants to be the first to figure this kid out, to figure out what else she's hiding. He knows he won't be the first to know what her quirk is but he's determined to learn what it is before the Sports Festival, and learn what the reason is she keeps her quirk a secret.

"I wonder who her biological father is?" Katsuki asks himself, leaning back in his computer chair. He never thought he'd meet someone who distracted him from his Deku problem, distract him from figuring out that nerd suddenly has an incredibly powerful quirk. There is so much about Sonoda he wants to figure out, possibly everything. If there's one thing Katsuki hates, it's not knowing what he's up against. Sonoda told him she doesn't care about becoming the number one hero or even a pro hero, that she's not competition. She isn't when it comes to being the next number one hero but because she's an AP student and has a mysterious quirk she's still general competition for grades and come the sports fest.

At least that's what Katsuki tells himself, he just wants to know as much as he can about her so he's not shown up by her, so he can make sure he stays ahead of everybody else, especially the kids who got in on recommendations and Sonoda is one of them.

"_You can call my Lucy, or anything you want!" _She gave him permission to use her first name...or anything he chooses. So far he's only called her "kid". Her name is Lucy...there are so many nicknames he can come up right away. Lu, LuLu, Luc, Lou. Whatever comes out of his mouth other than kid the next time he sees her will be her nickname. Katsuki looks at his alarm clock, it's only 5:30, maybe a walk will do him good. Getting up he pulls on his hoodie and grabs his phone and earbuds. Heading downstairs he tells his parents he's just going out for a quick walk but he has his phone on him.

Katsuki leaves the house before his parents can reply but his mind is occupied with thoughts about getting closer to being the next number one hero and… _Lucy. _He just met her today but her secrecy has him frustrated and the way she smiles brightly at him has him curious because throughout the day he didn't see her give that smile to anybody else.

He yells in frustration, wishing he could get her off of his mind and think about video games or explosions or perfecting his quirk or something like that, not this white haired, golden eyed kid. Thinking a light run would help more he picks up his pace, going around to the other block. As he turns the corner he stops cold in his tracks. A few houses down the block he sees familiar white hair...and Professor Aizawa heading into a decently sized house. A house he knows belongs to Pro Hero Ace Remix, who has been missing for three years.

"_So I can better myself in every way possible so I can go looking for my adoptive father who has been M.I.A for the past three years, screw the money and the fame, I just want my dad back."_

It can't be! Is Ace Remix her adoptive father?! If so then what is Aizawa doing at that place? Katsuki hurries down the street down to the house. He didn't realize how close he lived to Lucy, only a block away, he doesn't recognize her despite how close they live to one another.

Aizawa and Lucy are standing on the porch so Katsuki stays behind a tree to eavesdrop. "Dad, I lied for a reason!" Lucy calling Aizawa dad has Katsuki's mind running blank for a good few moments while he processes what he just heard. _Aizawa must be her biological father. _He thinks to himself then realizes that her quirk must either be similar to Aizawa's or her biological mother's or a combination of the two. If only he could figure out who her mother was.

"Lucy, you can't live her alone, you're thirteen!" Aizawa scolds her. Hearing that makes Katsuki worry and angry. He's half tempted to step out and show himself now, what he hears next enrages him.

"Dad, I've been living her alone for three years, I think I'm fine!"

"Sonoda!" Katsuki steps out from behind the tree and walks up to Lucy and Aizawa. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Katsuki demands, yelling at her and she stares him down, no trace of fear in her expression or body language. "You can't live on your own at thirteen, the fact you've done it for the past three years is only luck and one day that luck is going to run out!" Katsuki can't and won't let her continue to go through things alone. "Either move in with your dad or come with me, you have only those two options, pick one or I drag you back to my place!" Katsuki waits for her reply while glaring at her.

"I just met you today Bakugo, why would you offer that to me, a stranger?" Lucy asks, skeptically looking at Katsuki.

"Be-because you're just a kid who needs other people around, it doesn't matter how well we know each other!" He yells, hoping to hide how flustered that question made him.

_I did just meet her today, why is she already getting underneath my skin? _Katsuki pushes the question to the back of his head, focusing on what's going on right now.

"Fine, I'll live with my dad." Lucy answers, her tone sounding close to that of a petulant child. Another question rises in Katsuki's mind; why was she so against living with another person? This girl keeps getting stranger and stranger.

"Let's head in and pack your stuff, Lucy, Bakugo, you can join us if you wish." Aizawa says, his voice having a little more emotion in it than normal. It makes sense, Lucy is his daughter being monotone with her wouldn't make sense.

Katsuki heads inside behind Lucy, closing the door behind him. The place is nice, the decor is simple but elegant. She used to live here with just her adoptive father. Then thinking about what Lucy told him in the library, that her biological parents were young when she was born, young enough they were forced to give the baby up for adoption when she was born.

"Where's your room, lets go pack your stuff Lou!" Katsuki gently but aggressively grabs her wrist and starts towards the stairs that go up to the second floor but Lucy moves her hand and wraps her fingers around his hand.

"My room is downstairs, Bakugo." She turns and leads him to a door down the hall that opens up into the basement. When they get down there Katsuki sees everything a person could ever need for gaming but there is a hint of a feminine touch to the area. "This is my room." Lucy tells him, letting go of his hand.

Her room is gamers heaven, but she has more than just video games. Katsuki spots a shelf with a tone of PC games and then a shelf with board games. On another side of her room there is a bunch of art and what looks to be writing stuff. Katsuki goes over to the wall and looks at all the images. "Did you draw these?" Katsuki asks her, unable to hide his awe.

"Yeah, I drew them using my tablet." Lucy answers. When he turns around to give her a genuine compliment he sees the red in her cheeks as she pulls out suitcases and a couple bags.

Being soft with people isn't something he's used to so he's a loss for what to do now. "Lou," He doesn't know what he wants to say to her but he has to say something, Katsuki doesn't do awkward silences. "You can call me Katsuki."

This earns him one of her bright smiles that he's only ever seen her give to him. It's odd but he isn't going to bring it up because he's starting to like it. "Katsuki." She tests his name on her tongue but the way she says it ignites a new and odd feeling in his chest. "What about Katsu-kun?"

Katsuki meets big golden eyes full of curiosity, yet they're still guarding something. "Sure, whatever." He answers as he picks up a laundry basket of folded clothes then starts putting them in the bigger suitcase. _Living alone for three years, she would have been ten years old when Ace Remix disappeared. The government would have come to her… _"How did you manage to live alone for the past three years?"

"Easy, I lied." She answers, not even looking up from the small suitcase she's packing. "I told them my grandparents were living with me and I used old letters from when they actually did have temporary guardianship of me, just changed the date on them." Lucy explains but Katsuki is now wondering where a ten year old picked up the knowledge to know how to do that and get away with it.

"Why would you do that, how do you even manage to survive?" Katsuki asks, curious about how she eats, the social needs that every human being needs. Does she somehow have a job? If she does, did she lie about her age to get it?

"I have a part time job, but I said I was 16 so I could get it." Lucy confesses but it took her a few moments to say anything. Watching her Katsuki sees her eyes become more guarded, she was opening up but she's closing herself off again. She really doesn't want to let anybody get close to her, she even brushed off Todoroki at school and she knew him in middle school.

"Thanks for helping Katsuki, I'm sure dad is upstairs going over the security stuff." Now she's trying to make idle conversation.

"Aizawa's your dad, who was your mom?" Katsuki asks, hoping she lets him in just a little more and then he can take a guess at what her quirk might be.

Lucy notices the question and figures out that he's probably trying to learn what her quirk is. Before she can try to dodge the question her dad walks down with a plate of cupcakes. "I'm going to do some cleaning upstairs and search for anything that might be a clue to what happened to him." Her dad sets the cupcakes on the coffee table then pats Lucy's head before heading back upstairs.

"I don't know what dad thinks he'll find, the police found nothing and I haven't found anything in the three years I've been alone." Lucy states, hoping this is her out, her way to avoid answering the question about her mother. "I was with him the day he went missing, we were having a daddy/daughter day and going out to pick out new games to play together and do grocery shopping." Lucy turns and goes over to her computer desk. "We separated when I went to go look at some bras and papa went to go pay our power bill…." Lucy trails off, fighting the tears and the anger that's bubbling up inside of her. "We were apart for maybe ten minutes but when I came back out of the store he was gone, not a damn trace of him."

Trying to keep control of her anger Lucy's fingers curl into fists, biting into her palms. "Stop that!" Katsuki takes her hands and uncurls her fingers. "Hurting yourself won't help you find your papa any sooner!" He scolds, not letting her look away from him.

Lucy gives up and lets him look at her palms, a few of her nails broke skin but not badly. Katsuki takes her wrist and takes her into her bathroom and grabs a cloth. He wipes the blood away from the tiny crescent shaped cuts then grabs small squares of gauze and medical tape. "Why do you have all of this stuff?" He asks while bandaging her hands.

"I'm a klutz, and that's the honest truth." Lucy answers and he mutters to himself. He says something that sounds like "you need a babysitter kid."

Things go silent between them but it's not an awkward silence, even when Katsuki finishes bandaging her hands and they both realize how close they are to each other. If anything, Lucy feels safe in his shadow, feels safe with his height towering over hers. "No more of this and stop going through hell on your own, Lucy." He scolds her, but his tone is still aggressive. "Are you done packing the necessary things?"

Lucy nods in answer as they both leave the bathroom. They both grab a cupcake with orange icing and Lucy can't stop the grin that finds her face. She watches Katsuki eat the cupcake and her grin only grows and laughter escapes from her lips. "What the hell are you laughing at?!" Katsuki demands.

Lucy grabs a tissue and reaches up to wipe icing off of his nose. "You, Katsu-kun." She answers and she gets to see a blush redden his cheeks and he looks away from her.

"Shut the hell up you stupid kid!" There is less aggression in his voice and even though he's insulting her Lucy can't help but laugh at him again. Her laughter dies off but a smile remains on her face. Katsuki still hasn't looked back at her, in fact he's turned his whole body away and is angrily eating the rest of his cupcake, his cheeks still faintly red. For the first time in years, Lucy's heart feels light and she feels truly happy.

"Hey Katsuki."

"What?!" He asks, back to his usual aggressive self.

"Thanks." Lucy can tell by the way he looks at her he was taken off guard by that. "Thanks for yelling at me." This just confuses him further.

"You're strange Lucy."

"And you're an asshole, Katsuki."


End file.
